Currently when dispensing fuel from a fuel pump, such as when filling the fuel tank of an automobile at a gas station, the operator of the pump does not always have the option to lock the operating lever of the pump handle into a position that allows fuel to flow without holding the operating lever by hand. As is known in the art, some fuel pump handles contain a locking lever associated the operating lever that, when properly positioned, allows the operator to lock the operating lever into a position that permits the hands-free fueling of the automobile. However, not all fuel pump handles are equipped with such a locking lever, forcing the operator to manually compress the operating lever of the fuel pump handle until the desired amount of fuel is dispensed. Thus, there exists a need in the field for a system that, in the absence of a locking lever, enables a fuel-pump operator to lock the operating lever into a position that permits the hands-free dispensing of fuel.